c a m a r a d e r i e
by heytrisha
Summary: bersama; mereka dapat mengalahkan matahari. ・ [50 sentences challenge]
1. Chapter 1

_Camaraderie_

**genre**: friendship

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

* * *

><p>[ <strong>50 Sentences ~ part I <strong>]

* * *

><p><strong>1. Warm<strong>

.

Elliot seringkali terbangun di tengah malam; napasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya gemetaran. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya—dan mendapati kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun ketika ia melirik ke tempat tidur di seberangnya, ia mendapati teman sekamarnya itu masih terlelap dengan tenang—selimutnya tertendang ke bawah, menampakkan piyamanya yang kusut dan kakinya yang tak memakai kaus kaki.

Ia menaikkan alis, dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Pasti Leo lupa menutupnya sore tadi, padahal angin musim dingin bertiup kencang di luar.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan, lalu menghampiri tempat tidur sahabatnya itu. Diangkatnya selimut yang menggantung di tepi ranjang, dan ia menyelimuti teman sekamarnya perlahan, tanpa membangunkannya.

'_Begini lebih hangat_,' bisiknya dalam hati, dan ia menggumamkan '_selamat malam_' tanpa suara, sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Melody<strong>

.

"Kau memainkannya dengan bagus," puji Elliot sembari menyeringai lebar. Di sebelahnya, Leo menghentikan permainannya sejenak.

"Hm? Nada-nadanya masih acak dan belum teratur," ia memberitahu. Eliiot menggeleng.

"Itu sudah bagus. Padahal kau mempelajarinya sendiri, ya," ia memandangi barisan tuts di depannya seraya tercenung. Leo menaikkan alis.

"Huh? Nada-nada yang kumainkan melankolis sekali, Elliot. Berbeda denganmu," tukasnya seraya menggumam sebentar, memelankan permainannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Leo tertawa. "Yah…" ia menggerakkan jarinya membentuk pola pentatonis di barisan tuts, "kau memainkannya dengan lebih indah. Nada-nadamu ceria, Elliot," pemuda berkacamata itu menegakkan badannya, dan tersenyum.

Elliot memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan heran selama beberapa saat—namun sebelum ia sempat membalas, Leo sudah melanjutkan permainannya lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Over<strong>

.

"Liburan sebentar lagi berakhir," gumam Leo—menatap langit yang mulai mendung, sebuah buku yang baru dibeli tergenggam di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Elliot memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ya…" ia menghela napas pendek. "Senin besok kita akan kembali ke sekolah."

"Cepat sekali," Leo membalas seraya menyerahkan sebatang lollipop yang baru dibelinya tadi pada sahabatnya; namun mendadak ia menyadari—kalau baginya tak masalah kalau mereka akan kembali ke asrama sebentar lagi.

.

_Karena selama ada Elliot di sampingnya; baginya setiap hari adalah liburan._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Reflect<strong>

.

Kapan saja ketika Leo tengah membaca bukunya dan tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya sama sekali, Elliot tergoda sejenak untuk melepas kacamatanya—dan menyingkirkan tirai hitam pekat yang menutupi mata sahabatnya itu.

_Dan mungkin ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya yang tercetak jelas disana._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Huge<strong>

.

Leo pernah terpikir suatu ketika untuk menulis selembar surat untuk Elliot di hari ulang tahunnya—namun niat itu tak pernah terwujud sampai sekarang.

Karena setiap kali ia mulai meraih pena dan menatap selembar kertas putih yang ada di depannya, ia sadar—kata-kata saja bahkan tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa besar rasa ingin melindungi; rasa percaya—dan kasih sayang untuk Elliot yang tersembunyi di hatinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung.**_

.

**notes**: yang mana prompt yang paling kalian sukai?

ah ya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :D

.

(_jakarta, 05/07/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Camaraderie_

**genre**: friendship

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**notes**: elliot/leo — dan berbagai kata yang melukiskan persahabatan mereka. :)

* * *

><p>[ <strong>50 Sentences ~ part II <strong>]

* * *

><p><strong>6. Face<strong>

**.**

Elliot selalu mengira-ngira seperti apa kira-kira wajah pelayannya itu bila rambutnya dipotong; atau setidaknya—dirapikan sehingga dahi dan matanya menjadi terlihat.

Tapi Leo, yang sepertinya sudah menebak hal itu, menghampiri Elliot suatu hari—dan menunjuk ke kacamatanya.

"Ingin lihat?" katanya singkat; sinar matahari memantul di kacamatanya yang besar. Elliot menaikkan alis.

"Eh?" ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. "Tak apa-apa?"

Leo menggeleng. "Hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Elliot menghela napas panjang, melepas kacamata pelayannya itu perlahan—dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lembut.

Leo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan; sinar matahari memantul di matanya yang keemasan. Elliot terdiam.

"Matamu indah, Leo," ia tersenyum, namun pemuda berambut panjang itu segera menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan lihat," bisiknya dengan suara lemah. "Kembalikan kacamatanya."

Elliot menatap wajah sahabatnya itu selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian menyerahkan lagi kacamata Leo padanya, yang segera dipakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau lucu, Leo," Elliot tertawa pelan, dan membalikkan badannya. Leo, yang kini sudah mengenakan kacamatanya lagi, terdiam heran seraya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya?"

Elliot tersenyum, namun tidak membalikkan badannya. "Ekspresimu," gumamnya seraya tertawa lembut. "Percayalah, tapi wajahmu kelihatan polos sekali kalau tanpa kacamata, Leo."

* * *

><p><strong>7. Prove<strong>

.

Leo terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat Elliot akan meragukan kesetiaannya; ataukah suatu hari nanti mungkin ia akan terusir dari keluarga ini—melihat saudara-saudara majikannya itu yang sepertinya tidak menyukainya.

_Dan ia akan sendirian lagi._

Leo terdiam, menghela napas pada pemikiran itu—dan melirik lagi ke arah Elliot, yang sepertinya sedang menulisi sesuatu di pinggiran buku novel yang sedang dibacanya. _Pasti sedang menulis komentar pada dialog-dialog yang ada disitu, atau mungkin menggarisbawahi kalimat yang dirasanya menarik_.

"Hm?" pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada apa, Leo?"

Leo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak…"

Elliot menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke novel yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Leo?" ia memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersadar dari lamunannya segera.

"Ada apa, Elliot?"

Elliot menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, dan menepuk pundak Leo lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

Leo terdiam, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang—dan tersenyum.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng sembari menatap sahabatnya itu. "Tak apa-apa, Elliot."

.

(_Karena—bila Elliot saja tak pernah mempertanyakan kesetiaan Leo padanya; bagaimana bisa Leo meragukan kesetiaan sahabatnya itu?)_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Cheap<strong>

Leo selalu mengira kalau seorang pelayan sepertinya pasti akan mengenakan pakaian yang murah atau peralatan bekas pakai yang ada di rumah itu—namun begitu melihat Elliot yang membelikan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih berbahan katun lembut yang nyaman untuknya; Leo hanya bisa menganga pada harga yang tertera di kantung kertas yang membungkus baju itu.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Trap<strong>

**.**

Kapan saja pemuda berkacamata itu mengeluh kalau dirinya tidak bisa tidur pada malam-malam di asrama mereka sewaktu mereka masuk sekolah, Elliot selalu tahu kalau itu adalah cara Leo untuk menjebak dirinya agar mereka begadang berdua—dan bisa mengobrol lebih lama.

Dan Elliot tak pernah menolak permintaan terselubung itu—meskipun ia harus bangun dengan mata berkantung keesokan harinya.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Shadow<strong>

**.**

Leo terkadang mengira kalau dirinya adalah tipe orang yang selalu bersembunyi di dalam bayangan—mengurung dirinya dengan tumpukan buku, dan menenggelamkan dirinya di balik bayangan rak-rak.

Hingga tiba saat itu. Elliot datang, mengganggunya—bukan, membangunkannya dari dunia imajinasi yang tengah dibangunnya, dan menunjukkannya sisi lain dari dunia yang selama ini dihindarinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menutupi matamu, Leo? Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanyanya suatu hari—ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk bersisian, pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak Elliot yang hangat.

Leo terdiam, pada awalnya ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Aku hanya…" ia terdiam sejenak, menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak yang ada di belakang. "aku hanya tak ingin melihat."

"Melihat apa?" Elliot menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Leo tersenyum samar; dan memejamkan matanya sejenak—sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi perlahan. "Dunia."

.

(_Hingga tiba saatnya ketika ia menyadari—bahwa di detik ketika Elliot memintanya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya; saat itu jugalah ia telah menarik Leo dari bayangan yang selama ini mengelilinginya_.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung.**_

.

**notes**: yang mana prompt yang paling kalian sukai?

ah ya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :D

.

(_jakarta, 05/07/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
